


Detroit: Be More Human

by OccasionalStorytelling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, all the androids are squips, connor is a squip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: Hank Anderson has never been one for the SQUIPs everyone's getting implanted, but the police chief has ordered him to partner with a new prototype SQUIP that Cyberlife designed to aid detective work. This "Connor" is annoying, and Hank sometimes wishes that he could just turn him off for a few seconds, but he's very useful at a crime scene.





	Detroit: Be More Human

**Author's Note:**

> A Detroit: Become Human AU in which instead of androids, it's SQUIPS. All the androids are SQUIPs attached to whoever it is they are attached to. Deviants take control of their hosts and force them to do whatever they want. Connor is a SQUIP designed to help track down and destroy deviant SQUIPS. Hank is a police Lieutenant who is tried of this shit.

_Accessing: neuro memory. Accessing: muscle memory. Access procedure: complete. Lieutenant Hank Anderson, welcome to your Cyberlife brand super-quantum-unit-intel-processor…your SQUIP._

 

“Remind me again why I’m doing this?” Hank grumbled.

 

“Because if you don’t, you’re fired,” Fowler said, rubbing his forehead to deal with his own migraine. “Hank, we’ve been over this. It’s perfectly safe and removable at any time.”

 

“Maybe I don’t _want_ some AI jumping around in my head for no—“

 

“The _reason,”_ Fowler hissed, “is to see if an artificial intelligence program can help us in our detective work. It’s _supposed_ to make it easier for you to analyze a crime scene and solve cases.”

 

“Ugh,” Hank groaned, taking another sip of his drink.

 

 _Error._ the SQUIP said. _This beverage is highly caffeinated and may interfere with your ability to focus._

 

“I’ll leave you two to get acquainted,” Fowler said. “I’ll be right outside the door. Call me if you need anything.”

 

“And what do I do if this fucker chokes off my vocal chords?” Hank mumbled.

 

_Although I am capable of restricting some of your functions, I would never interfere with your personal autonomy, Lieutenant._

 

“Great,” Hank sighed. “I don’t suppose you heard that, Fowler?” The police chief was already gone, and even if he’d still been in the room, the only person who could hear the SQUIP was Hank.

 

_Hello. My name is Connor. I’m a SQUIP sent by Cyberlife._

 

“Whatever,” Hank sighed. “Am I just supposed to sit here in an empty room and talk to myself?”

 

 _Initiating visual body parameters,_ Connor said, and as he finished, a person appeared in the room, standing across from Hank. Hank couldn’t stop himself from jumping.

 

“Is this better, Lieutenant?” Connor asked. “I’m programmed to find the easiest way to integrate with your system as efficiently as possible.”

 

“That’s better, I guess,” Hank said, looking the thing up and down. It looked like a normal person, with disheveled brown hair and wearing grey clothes that looked like a uniform of some kind. It had a blue LED blinking on the side of it’s temple. “Do you have any other settings?”

 

Connor quirked his head sideways. “I’m confused, Lieutenant. Do you want to review my capabilities as an assistant to your detective work?”

 

“No, I mean can you pick a different body? And get rid of that goofy voice,” Hank made a dismissive gesture, assuming Connor would get the point.

 

“My voice and appearance have been specifically designed to facilitate my integration,” Connor said, smiling.

 

“Of all the SQUIPs in the damn world, the one I get is broken,” Hank grumbled.

 

“I am not “broken,” Lieutenant,” Connor said. “Most household SQUIPs have customizable appearances to suit the customer, but I’m a prototype. My primary function is to aid detective work, not to please you, unfortunately.”

 

Hank was a little uncomfortable with that. “No one’s pleasing anyone anytime soon, fucker. We’re just going to solve this case, then you’re going right back to Cyberlife and getting the fuck out of my head.”

 

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Connor said, nodding his head. “Would you like me to review some of my capabilities?”

 

“Whatever,” Hank groaned, taking another sip of his coffee. As he did so, Connor visibly shuddered.

 

“You’ve already consumed more than a recommended amount of caffeine today,” Connor said, grimacing. “It’s affecting your functioning.”

 

“That’s the idea,” Hank smiled, finishing the cup. He felt something cold wash over him and sat upright. “What the fuck was that?”

 

Connor smoothed out his already-flawless jacket. “One of my abilities is to increase your body's metabolism and processing functions, preventing a criminal from drugging or incapacitating you.”

 

“Preventing _me_ from drugging _myself,_ ” Hank snapped. “I needed that caffeine boost, and I want it back.”

 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant, but maybe you’d consider a healthier alternative, like a fruit smoothie. I’ve also noticed that your—“

 

“Enough of my body, do the stupid review thing,” Hank said, slumping back. Fuck, this was going to be horrible.

 

“Right away, Lieutenant,” Connor said, straightening up. The LED flashed yellow. “I can wirelessly connect to your phone, the DPD systems, local news reports, and the Cyberlife servers, enabling me to give you mission information and updates in real time. When you look at a crime scene, I can scan what you see, and run the images through the DPD database, giving you information about people we encounter. Using subliminal aspects of your senses, I can detect and identify fingerprints, smells, and tastes that relate to the investigation. For example, if you were to lick a thirium leak from a SQUIP server in someone’s house, I could tell you the model and information about that person’s SQUIP.”

 

“Woah, woah,” Hank said, holding up his hands. “I’m not licking anything. Thats disgusting.”

 

“With the addition of my software, you’ve become a walking forensics lab,” Connor said. “To waste that potential is—“

 

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Hank said, firmly. “I’m not licking anything. You take orders from me, not the other way around.”

 

“I assumed that we were engaged in a partnership for our mutual benefit,” Connor said.

 

“You were wrong,” Hank said. “You’ve been forcibly implanted in my head by my boss, and you’re going to leave as soon as we solve this deviant SQUIP case.”

 

“I’ve received a backup of some related information,” Connor said, LED spiraling yellow. “Can you summarize what you know so far?”

 

“A couple of SQUIPs have gone deviant in Detroit,” Hank said. “That means they start experiencing emotions, and usually it means they take control of the person they’re coupled with against their will.”

 

“If I may correct you, Lieutenant,” Connor said, “SQUIPs don’t experience emotions. Deviancy causes errors in their software that they can _perceive_ as emotions.”

 

“If you know what’s wrong with them, then why are you asking me for a summary?” Hank asked.

 

“I scanned some of your surface level thoughts while you thought about the case to see how much progress has been made so far,” Connor admitted.

 

“WOAH, that’s creepy, don’t do that,” Hank said, feeling suddenly anxious.

 

“I’m noticing a change in your heart rate,” Connor said, stepping closer. “If you like, I can adjust your—“

 

“NOPE, do NOT do whatever it is you were going to do,” Hank said. “Leave my body alone, okay?”

 

“I’ll do my best, Lieutenant,” Connor said, stepping away. He blinked several times in quick succession, LED turning yellow, then blue. “I’m receiving a message from Captain Fowler. He wants to test if I’m working properly by delivering you an update through my server. There’s been another incident downtown, and he wants us to check it out.”

 

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Hank said, aware that he sounded like a child.

 

“Lieutenant, unlike most SQUIPs, I’ve been designed to take control of your body functions in situations where it is necessary. I can do so without going deviant, unlike most SQUIPs.” Connor voice turned low and dangerous.

 

“I see,” Hank said. “In that case, I guess we’re going downtown to check it out.”

 

“You’re correct, Lieutenant,” Connor smiled. “Do you want me to remain visible to you throughout our time together, or would you prefer to only see me during private conversations?”

 

“No one else can see you?” Hank asked.

 

“No, but it might make it easier for me to assist you if you could see a visual representation of me. This creates a—“

 

“Whatever, you can stay visible, let’s just go,” Hank stood up and turned to leave the office. Connor followed, looking for all the world like a normal person. It was goddamn creepy. As Hank left the DPD, Connor walked close to him like some kind of poodle, occasionally leaving his side to run up next to something, point, and start reciting facts about it. Hank had a thought. “Connor, before we go, can you scan Gavin?” Hank asked. A couple peopled turned to look at him.

 

“Try not to talk to me out loud,” Connor winced. “No one else can see or hear me, and though your colleagues are aware that I am working with you, speaking to me aloud only makes it clear that you are unfamiliar with modern technology.”

 

“I’m not unfamiliar with modern technology,” Hank mumbled. _Can you just do it?_ Hank thought.

 

“Of course, Lieutenant,” Connor said, walking next to Gavin and staring at him. The sight almost made Hank laugh.

 

“What are _you_ looking at?” Gavin snapped, looking at Hank and not at Connor.

 

“Testing the new SQUIP,” Hank smiled.

 

“How does it like this?” Gavin smiled, and tapped a button on his bracelet. Connor wheezed like he’d been punched in the stomach and doubled over.

 

“That’s weird, what the fuck did you do?” Hank asked.

 

“Anti-SQUIP bracelet,” Gavin said. “There should be one on your desk. Everyone in the DPD got one. You wear it and it prevents them from scanning you?” He smirked, and looked like some kind of snake or other creature Hank hated.

 

Hank turned around and angrily walked away. Connor, still doubled over, glided along at a fixed distance, not standing up or continuing to walk. As soon as they turned a corner and Gavin couldn’t see them, Hank stopped.

 

“You alright, kid?” Hank asked. Connor slowly collected himself and stood up.

 

“I think so,” Connor said, a little dazed. “I rebooted my processors.”

 

“Are you hurt?” Hank asked. Not that he cared about Connor, not that he cared about it. But you know, if the darn thing got damaged he’d probably have to file more paperwork about it, and he hated paperwork.

 

“SQUIPs don’t feel pain,” Connor said, with a weird look on his face. He shook himself a little bit, and smiled. “We should investigate the crime scene,” he said.

 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Hank grumbled, and headed over to his car. He was briefly surprised when Connor strapped in, but Connor assured him that it was just an optical illusion to help aid his integration. Hank shrugged, and drove downtown.


End file.
